


Party At My Igloo

by ScottsPoorTaco



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Club Penguin - Freeform, Did I come up with this at midnight?, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, F/M, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, Two Shot, yes - Freeform, yes i did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottsPoorTaco/pseuds/ScottsPoorTaco
Summary: In 2006 the Losers play Club Penguin together for the first time.11 years later they play together again. Except they're not technically together physically. Its still cool seeing your childhood friends coincidentally playing Club Penguin at the same time as you though.A two shot that I'm going to make as cliche as I feel like!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Party At My Igloo

The year is 2006 and online computer games are all the rage among the students of Derry Elementary. Students will come to Derry Pubic Library and fight over who gets to jump on the computers first. By sheer luck, one day in late fall, a gang of Losers all get lucky and claim a computer for themselves.

"Hey! We should play Club Penguin," nine year old, Beverly Marsh smiles and logs on under her username **_januaryembers666_**. When her friend, Bill Denbrough, asks what the meaning behind her name is, she refuses to answer.

The six boys in her group respond to her suggestion. One Richie Tozier laughs, saying, "Looks like we're the only ones who play Club Penguin, Bevy." He stands up from his computer and walks over to Eddie Kaspbrak's, leaning over to type on his keyboard. Of the Losers, Richie and Eddie are the closest out of all of them, but due to their constant bickering, others would believe differently.

"Hey! Get away jerk!" Eddie shoves him back, but Richie's persistence brings him back to the keyboard. 

He begins typing again, "I'm just trying to help you out Eddie Spaghetti! You're all going to have to make an account!" He gets to the website and Eddie doesn't bother stopping him from creating an account for him. "Would you look at that Eds! No one's taken your name," in the bar, **_eddiespagedi_** is typed. "It's a miracle! You have to use it now. How has no one stolen it yet?"

"Because its a stupid name that's why," but Eddie lets him continue. Richie slides him a piece of paper that he says has _**eddiespagedi**_ 's password on it. "Oh my god, Richie!" He receives a loud shush from the librarian. "' _ilovebutts_ '? Really? That's so childish." The other boy confirms Eddie's account and shrugs, going over to help Stan Uris, another Loser.

Eddie grimaces as he hears Stan mumble, "Really? _**stansaman123**_?" 

Beverly finishes helping the other boys create their accounts, letting Ben Hanscom finish creating the rest of his account. He smiles at Stan, "You're name is pretty cool, Stan. Definitely better than _**yummyben**_." Beverly can't help but giggle.

They begin playing, sending friend requests to each other. They get ones from a _**billiamrockx08**_ and a _**mikeymike**_ (Beverly's fun reference to Marky Mark, the 90's rapper she knows her dad used to listen to): their last two friends, Bill Denbrough and Mike Hanlon. "Wow, _**trashmouth46920**_ , that's really nice Richie," Eddie rolls his eyes.

The Losers manage to play for a good ten minutes before two bullies, Henry Bowers and Patrick Hockstetter, come up to them. They're both twelve years old and still stuck in the fourth grade with the Losers. "What are you Losers doing on our computers?" Hockstetter kicks the back of Bill's chair. Their entire friend group lives in constant fear of the Bowers's Gang tormenting them. They're pretty mean.

"Pfft. Club Penguin?" Bowers scoffs, putting his hands on Eddie's shoulders and peering over at the screen. "That's the game that babies play." The older boy doesn't pay attention to Richie Tozier typing away on his computer.

"Hey, Bowers," their attention is brought over to Tozier's screen that he's showing off. On the monitor is the profile for a light blue penguin named _**princesspower5**_. "Recognize this?"

Henry stumbles back a bit, face paled, "Nuh-No! Is that yours Trashmouth?" Richie looks at the Losers smugly and everyone, including Patrick, faces Bowers.

"So, puh-princess power, Bow-wers?" Bill asks as Henry's face flushes red with rage. He's caught off guard when Hockstetter starts rolling on the floor with laughter, receiving another shush and a glare from the librarian.

Henry Bowers looks like he's on the verge of fleeing from embarrassment, "No I- My little cousin made it! It wasn't me!"

When Henry runs off with Patrick following behind them, the Losers let out a quiet victory cheer, being considerate of the library's quiet rule. "Nice job Richie! I can't believe that's Bowers. How'd you find it?" Mike congratulates his friend.

"I saw him playing the other day. Perfect blackmail material!" Tozier gives himself a pat on the back. For the rest the Loser's elementary school career and into middle school, they are able to waddle around Club Penguin without fear of the Bowers' Gang bothering them. Of course there is always school to worry about Henry being behind every corner. The library is their safe place, or at least until middle school when they find better things to do than play Club Penguin. Now, they hang out at the quarry, the Barrens and their clubhouse. Its eleven years later that any of them log in again.

The day is March 29th, 2017, and Ben and Eddie are sitting in Beverly's dorm that is located of the NYU campus. Bev is slouched against her boyfriend's side, both of them on her bed with computers on their laps. This day in particular is a very somber day for the Losers, "This should be illegal! They're basically destroying our childhoods!" Eddie complains from the cheap, only slightly uncomfortable chair that Beverly and her roommate bought from the guy living down the hall that was graduating. Three of the seven Losers attend NYU and Richie, Bill and Stan traveled all the way out to California for school. The only one to stay in Derry is Mike. Eddie would have loved to go to Cali, but the furthest his mom would let him go was New York. So that's where he is, as far from his mom he can get with her still partially paying for his school.

"Do you think I have enough time to protest the end of Club Penguin? I bet I could get enough signatures on a petition," Beverly asks, almost sounding serious. There is only a couple of hours left before Club Penguin, their childhood game, is gone forever.

Ben laughs, kissing his girlfriend's cheek lovingly, "I don't think you'll be able to get that done in," he checks his computer. "Two hours and thirty... four minutes."

Beverly sighs in disappointment as they log on and join the **_Iceberg_** server. "God, why did I let Richie give me that name?" Eddie rolls his eyes with no real annoyance. "And who spells spaghetti with a d? I cannot believe he graduated with honors!"

"Eddie, he was nine," Beverly waddles her red penguin to the pizza place. "I remember when you were thirteen and you just learned the word placebo, except you called them gazebos. None of us had the heart to tell you you were wrong. So I really don't think you're one to talk." She and Ben start laughing hysterically at the memory.

"Ugh, don't remind me! Y'know, you guys were real jerks. Mrs. Parker called me out for it in the front of the whole class," Eddie's rage only fuels the other's laughter. He huffs and has his blue penguin follow her to the pizzeria. 

"Bev, I like your username," Ben smiles,his cheeks tinted red. His yellow penguin is the last one to enter.

"Yeah, I guess I should thank the poet for that one!" She pecks him on the lips with a smile.

Eddie Kaspbrak scoffs, "You guys are so gross, at least give me a warning first."

"Oh shush!" Beverly rolls her eyes as Ben plays wit her red curls that stop at her shoulders. "We suffered in silence for years with you and Richie's constant flirting."

"It wasn't flirting."

"Mm-hm."

Eddie grumbles, clicking on his laptop, when he notices he has notifications in his inbox. A lot actually. He skims through the postcards from the random people he's friends with on Club Penguin. "You're a terrific friend" from _**annabanana126**_ and _**gabbyabby500**_ , "You're funny," from _**sillylily104**_. He trashes those. "Party at my igloo," from **_trashmouth46920_**. "Shit! Is Richie playing?"

Ben furrows his eyebrows and checks his friends list, "Oh my god, everyone's playing! Richie, Stan, Bill, and Mike!"

"Go to Richie's igloo, he invited me," Eddie clicks on the button on the postcard that immediately directs him to Trashmouth's igloo. His "house" is a perfect representation of Richie. There is furniture on the walls that should be on the floor and furniture on the floor that should be on the walls. "I bet Richie's dorm in California is just as messy as this," Eddie mocks as _**januaryembers666**_ and **_yummyben_** join him.

"I usually don't condone making fun of our friends, but I think I'm going to have to agree with you," Ben, usually the sweetest of the Losers, laughs, knowing that Eddie is more than likely right. "I bet Stan hates him. The least organized person I know and the most organized person I know living in a dorm together," he shudders just thinking about it.

"And poor Bill is in the middle of it. He's probably constantly breaking up fights," Beverly smiles, thinking about their friends. "Because who else is Richie going to argue with now that he's on the other side of the country as Eddie?"

"Ha ha, that's so funny," Eddie's voice is laced with sarcasm. "Oh! There they are!" Four penguins appear on the screen: light blue, lime green, purple, and pink.

A text bubble appears above the light blue penguin's head, Stan.

_**stansaman123:** _ _Hey._

Bill's lime green penguin that is completely decked out in member items (because he and his brother, Georgie, begged their parents to let them get it when they were younger) texts next, despite physically being in the same room as Stan.

_**billiamrockx08:** _ _Hi Stan! :)_

**_trashmouth46920:_ ** _you guys are literally on top of each other_

**_trashmouth46920:_ ** _dont be gross here too_

Eddie, Beverly, and Ben all look up at each other at the same time at what Richie's pink, yes pink, penguin had typed, looking very confused. Ben begins typing again first.

_**yummyben:** _ _What are you talking about?_

**_mikeymike:_ ** _yeah I'm confused too_

Mike's purple penguin responds and it takes a moment for anyone to respond.

_**trashmouth46920:** _ _sorry big bill and staniel were yelling at me_

**_billiamrockx08:_ ** _Yeah, Stan and I have been dating for 3 months_

Bev gasps and Eddie really can't tell if it's exaggerated or not as she aggressively types on he laptop.

_**januaryembers666:** _ _ABOUT TIME!_

**_yummyben:_ ** _Aww, I'm happy for you guys!_

**_mikeymike:_ ** _:D_

**_eddiespagedi:_ ** _congrats!_

**_trashmouth46920:_ ** _WOAH! sorry spaghetti i kind forgot you were here_

**_eddiespagedi:_ ** _jekr >:(_

**_eddiespagedi:_ ** _jerk_

**_trashmouth46920:_ ** _ha ha jekr_

**_stansaman123:_ ** _You guys are annoying._

**_trashmouth46920:_ ** _i tried to tell you to_

**_trashmouth46920:_ ** _f_

**_trashmouth46920:_ ** _off but club penguin is too wholesome for me_

**_mikeymike:_ ** _i wish i went to school with you guys! i miss you!_

**_januaryembers666:_ ** _Mike I would literally die for you_

**_januaryembers666:_ ** _Come visit us we miss you too!!!!_

**_eddiespagedi:_ ** _yeah, i need someone to keep me company while they're off being cute_

Unlike Stan and Bill, Beverly and Ben have been dating since freshman homecoming when Ben "finally got the balls" as Richie said, and asked her to go with him.

_**mikeymike:** definitely!_

**_billiamrockx08:_ ** _This isn't fair, I want to see everyone else too!_

**_yummyben:_ ** _That'd be great, but you guys are on the other side of the country_

**_stansaman123:_ ** _I would happily leave Richie behind and visit you guys._

**_stansaman123:_ ** _Bill wouldn't leave without me!_

**_trashmouth46920:_ ** _rude._

The Losers talk and play Club Penguin for hours when they realize there is only two minutes left until the game is officially considered dead.

_**trashmouth46920:** _ _ITS THE END OF THE WRLD_

The thing is, the Losers that don't live close to each other have hardly talked since high school graduation and the only other Loser (besides Beverly and Ben of course) that Eddie knows he has the number of is Mike. Eddie buses up to Derry on holidays and quite honestly spends more time visiting Mike than he does his own mother. So when they're typing out, "3... 2... 1..." no one realizes that they may not have another way of getting into contact with each other.

"That was fun," Ben smiles, shutting the screen of his laptop that displays the orange Club Penguin popup. "We all need to hang out again."

"Yeah, I'm gonna text Mike," Bev takes out her phone and pulls up Mike's contact. "Someone who has the others' numbers text them."

Neither of the boys did anything, Eddie looks at Ben, seemingly a bit concerned, "I don't have their numbers, do you?"

"No," Ben says with just as much concern. "Eddie, how do you not have Richie's phone number?"

"I got a new phone! You know this! My mom wouldn't pay for my other number anymore!"

"Mike's coming next week," Beverly throws her phone onto the mattress. "But shit, how's this a Losers Club reunion if all the Losers aren't together?"

"It's not," Eddie says, clearly disappointed. "I uh, gotta get going. I'll see you at work tomorrow okay Bev?"

Beverly nods, seeing how upset Eddie is. She assumes that he didn't realize how much he missed the others until now. Ben clears is throat, "I'll see you at the dorm in a bit. Bye Eddie." Eddie Kaspbrak waves as he exits Bev's dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea to write this at midnight during the middle of a week, and I quite honestly love it.
> 
> FUN FACT: The random players that messaged Eddie, those are my sisters' and I's old Club Penguin usernames.  
> Also, one of my sisters came up with all of the usernames except for Richie, Eddie and Mike.  
> Another fact about this chapter, for the incorrect spelling in Eddie's username, I was inspired by my Webkinz username and password that my cousin made for me when I was younger, something like "mikeymouse" and "waltdidney"
> 
> So yeah, there's some background to the information and effort I put into this part. The last part will hopefully be up soon, it is not yet fully written but it is in the works!
> 
> WADDLE ON!!!


End file.
